Mammy's Coming!
Mammy's Coming is the second episode of Series 2 of Mrs Brown's Boys. Plot The episode begins with Dermot dressed up as a lion, looking in Dublin's newspaper looking for jobs and Agnes is making toast for herself. Maria, Dermot, Cathy and nearly Rory take the toast from Agnes after making it for herself. Dermot finds a lighthouse job in Birmingham and Agnes had to walk 6 miles to school, 7 miles to the nearest shop and 4 miles to go to mass. Trevor enters and Dermot leaves to go to work and reminds Agnes that he has to go back to the Mission and Winnie says that Jacko has an erection. Agnes says funny stuff to take Winnie off Jacko's problem. Meanwhile, Grandad is getting ready for the Old Folks race and eventually comes 2nd. Also Dermot and Buster are planning a robbery when Agnes goes with Winnie to the bingo. In Foley's, Winnie and Agnes talk about organisms and what they used to do in the old days. Meanwhile, at their house, Cathy is doing a test about the family that her professor has given her and she explains that she can't do it until Agnes comes up with a session about this subject in which the family can help her with this. So Cathy introduces the session by asking Mark if something ruined his day and he lies by saying he's an alcoholic. Rory also says that Dino has a verruca. Dermot enters and Cathy forgets the session by doing an exercise. She also brings up the time when Mark (12 yrs) tore Cathy's (9yrs) communion dress. Mick walks in and says that he wants to talk to Dermot about his and Buster's plan. And Maria reveals the truth about Mick because he was having an affair with Cathy because he is already married and breaks Cathy's heart. Trevor leaves for the mission and the episode ends. Cast *Brendan O' Carroll as Agnes Brown *Paddy Houlihan as Dermot Brown *Fiona O' Carroll as Maria Brown *Jennifer Gibney as Cathy Brown *Rory Cowan as Rory Brown *Martin Delany as Trevor Brown *Ellish O' Carroll as Winnie McGoogan *Pat Shields as Mark Brown *Amanda Woods as Betty Brown *Dermot O' Neill as Grandad *Danny O' Carroll as Buster Brady *Mark Dymond as Mick O' Leary Trivia *Mick's last name is revealed to by O'Leary in this episode. *This episode marks Mick's last appearance until series three's Mammy? Also, Trevor goes back on the missions at the end of this episode; he will return in Mammy Christmas. *We learn that Redser's last words were "Oh, fuck, it's a bus!" *During the test about the family, Mrs. Brown said "Cathy Brown" 8 times. Quotes :Winnie bursts in excitedly through the back door. Winnie: Jacko has an erection! Agnes covers Trevor's ears. :Mick: Cathy, I can explain. Cathy: Don't! Agnes: She's not very clear...FUCK OFF! :Trevor is leaving to return to the mission. Trevor: Goodbye, Grandad! Grandad: Which one are you? Agnes: The nun! Category:Season Two Episodes